


Yo soy la noche larga, tú eres la mañana

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mocking, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Reunions, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Cuando había visto a Hikaru, a Yuto y a su padre que le esperaban, le habría gustado poderse comportar como a una persona normal, correr hacia ellos y mostrarles cuanto fuera efectivamente feliz de estar a casa.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Yo soy la noche larga, tú eres la mañana

**Yo soy la noche larga, tú eres la mañana**

Un vuelo de catorce horas. La espera del equipaje en Narita. Tratar de esforzarse para pasar por los controles de seguridad, y finalmente...

Keito no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan frustrado por el hecho de ser un idol.

Cuando había visto a Hikaru, a Yuto y a su padre que le esperaban, le habría gustado poderse comportar como a una persona normal, correr hacia ellos y mostrarles cuanto fuera efectivamente feliz de estar a casa. 

En cambio, había tenido que conformarse con el abrazar a sus dos novios de la misma manera como había abrazado a su padre, al tratar de transmitir sólo con los ojos cuantas ganas hubiera tenido de verles.

La hora que habían pasado en el coche había sido un poco mejor, aunque no se sintiera muy cómodo al ser muy afectuoso con ellos frente a su padre.

No era que a él le importara, claro. Había pasado todo el viaje a reír de eso con Hikaru y Yuto, a burlarse de su hijo, mientras que de vez en cuando se giraba a mirarle, como si no pudiera creer que estuviera realmente allí.

La sensación era absolutamente recíproca.

Keito se había sentido bastante culpable al ir a casa con Hikaru y Yuto en vez de con él, pero cuando había tratado de expresar la lástima Kenichi le había parado pronto, al decirle que no debería haber pasado el poco tiempo que tenía con un viejo, y de divertirse.

Divertirse. Había utilizado esa palabra y había reído, algo que le había hecho sonrojar a Keito de una manera que no pasaba hace mucho tiempo.

Después de todo, estaba bueno estar en casa.

El momento cuando finalmente habían llegado al piso, Keito se había sentido libre; con una iniciativa que normalmente no habría tomado, había tratado de saltarles encima a ambos al mismo tiempo, al besarles por turno hasta que no fue seguro que los dos hubieran recibido la misma cantidad.

De allí en adelante, estaba todo bastante confuso.

Ahora era mañana, o algo así; estaba todavía bastante oscuro afuera, pero Keito no tenía ganas de moverse para descubrir qué hora fuera.

El desfase horario era una molestia, sin duda, pero estaba feliz de no haber dormido mucho.

Iba a quedarse sólo una semana, y no quería desperdiciar tiempo durmiendo.

Trató de girarse, pero el brazo de Hikaru estaba apretando alrededor de su pecho, impidiéndoselo. A Keito le habría gustado mirarles ambos, pero por el momento se conformó con el mirar a Yuto dormir, la boca ligeramente abierta y el pecho que subía y bajaba de manera regular, la imagen de la pura beatitud en la cara.

Lo entendía; estaba seguro de haber dormido de la misma manera, después de la noche anterior.

Pero, aunque se sintiera satisfecho, aunque le hubiera gustado el bienvenido que le habían reservado, todavía tenía ganas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de la última vez que les había visto, y aunque Hikaru fuera muy fantasioso cuando se trataba de sexo por Skype, la realidad era mucho mejor, y Keito aún no había terminado. Dudaba de nunca ir a terminar.

Estaba a punto de decidir si le habrían matado o no si les hubiera despertado, cuando sintió el brazo alrededor del pecho apretar el agarre.

Hikaru gimió en su oído, y un momento más tarde Keito sintió labios contra la nuca y la respiración de su novio que le hacía cosquillas, haciéndole tener escalofríos.

“Buenos días.” murmuró el mayor, mientras le acariciaba el pecho a Keito. “¿Qué hora es?”

“No estoy seguro.” respondió Keito, al llevar la cabeza atrás y al apoyársela contra un hombro. “Supongo que sea muy temprano, si estás despierto. Pero, de todas formas, esperaba que pudiéramos haberle despertado a Yutti.” 

Hikaru rio directamente contra su piel, algo que hizo retorcer a Keito.

“En circunstancias normales, llevaría a muerte segura.” comentó, luego desplazó el brazo de manera que Keito pudiera girarse a mirarle. Hikaru le miró con ternura, al acercarse para besarle. “Pero supongo que, si lo haces tú, va a hacer una excepción.” murmuró, y Keito se distrajo momentáneamente con la sensación de los labios contra los propios, como si fuera algo de desconocido.

“Pues debería...” trató de decir Keito cuando Hikaru se alejó, pero el mayor volvió pronto al ataque, impidiéndole de hablar. Siguieron de esa manera un par de veces más, hasta que fue Keito a empujarle, al reír. “¡Hikka!” se quejó, al sacudir la cabeza. Dios, cuando había extrañado todo eso.

“Vale, vale. Despierta la Bella Durmiente, así que puedo volver a divertirme contigo.” se rindió Hikaru, al hacer pucheros.

“La Bella Durmiente está despierta.” llegó un sonido amortiguado de detrás de ellos, y Keito se apresuró a girarse para ver a Yuto frotarse los ojos y gruñir. “Ya no estaba acostumbrado a dormir con dos personas. Ni al hecho que roncas.” abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Keito. “Pero está bueno despertarse y encontrarte aquí.” concedió, rodar hacia él hasta que fue a salvo entre los brazos del mayor.

Keito le dio un beso en una sien y rio, avergonzado.

“Lo siento. Tengo que haber estado muy cansado anoche.” se justificó.

Yuto levantó los ojos para echarle un vistazo travieso y asintió.

“Sin mencionar el hecho que tus maravillosos novios hicieron su mejor para drenarte.” le provocó, y estaba seguramente a punto de reír de él, cuando Keito le levantó la cabeza, besándole y fingiendo que fuera sólo para hacerle callar.

“Te extrañé.” murmuró contra sus labios. “Extrañé ambos.” añadió, al girarse para mirar a Hikaru y encontrándole que sonreía.

“Nosotros también te extrañamos.” respondió el mayor, las manos que se movían abajo y le acariciaban las caderas. “Pero apuesto que es divertido allí, deberías ser tan ocupado de no tener tiempo de extrañarnos. ¿Pues? ¿Cómo va la escuela?” preguntó, y continuó donde había dejado, al dejar una estela de besos a lo largo de su hombro desnudo.

Yuto hizo un sonido exasperado y se sentó.

“Antes que nada.” dijo, firme. “Yo soy egoísta y quiero extrañarte.” le informó con una sonrisa. “Y además, Hikaru, deja de hacerle pregustas tontas. No finjas de no llamarle diez veces al día. Te oigo, ¿sabes? Vivimos en la misma casa.”

Keito rio, aunque sintiéndose bastante decepcionado por el hecho que Hikaru desvió la atención de él para responderle a su novio.

“ _Por favor_ , al menos yo no finjo de perder cosas para tener una excusa para llamarle.” contestó, al sacudir la cabeza y al girarse para mirar a Keito. “Tú piensas que sólo pasaron unos meses, pero envejeció mucho. Y se hizo bastante gruñón.”

Keito se encontró en medio mientras Yuto saltaba hacia Hikaru, pero no le importaba. 

Rio, al tratar de entender cuál extremidad perteneciera a quien, mientras trataba de liberarse de la maraña de cuerpos.

Cuando tuvo éxito de salir, se apresuró a abrazar a Yuto de la cintura, al separarle de Hikaru.

“Por favor, ¿podrías matarle la próxima semana?” le dijo al oído, y tuvo éxito de parar al menor.

“Podría considerarlo.” respondió, al limpiarse la garganta. “Se me distraes bastante bien. Quiero decir...” rio bajo. “Yo puedo ser el que envejeció de repente, pero yo todavía puedo hacerlo después de lo de anoche. No sé si es así también por tu novio _más viejo_.” dijo, al echarle un vistazo de desafío a Hikaru. Que, de verdad, por una vez lo dejó pasar.

“Ven aquí.” dijo en cambio, los ojos fijos a Keito. Y todo lo que pudo hacer él fue rendirse a la llamada, al pensar que fuera posiblemente lo más atractivo que hubiera oído en su vida.

Gateó entre los brazos de Hikaru, aceptando con gusto un beso, mientras sentía las manos de Yuto empezar a errar a lo lardo de su espalda desnuda, al suscitar una serie de gemidos que Keito amortiguó contra la boca de Hikaru.

Okamoto se sentía como si pudiera apenas respirar. Le habría gustado poderse dividir, ser capaz de darle la misma atención tanto a Hikaru como a Yuto, en vez de sentirse así, dividido, incapaz de decidir a que toque rendirse primero.

Hikaru estaba yendo despacio, toda la prisa sufocada la noche anterior; le acariciaba las caderas a Keito de manera circular, mientras la boca atacaba perezosamente el cuello del menor, al dejar unas marcas aquí y allá con los dientes. No sin melancolía, Keito pensó que ahora podía tenerlas, dado que no había maquilladores en su futuro próximo que iba a quejarse de ellas.

Yuto, en cambio, estaba haciendo las cosas a su manera; no se detuvo mucho en ninguna parte segura del cuerpo – al dejarlas a su novio mayor – y llevó la mano directamente a la erección de Keito, tocándole firmemente, aunque ni remotamente como le habría gustado a Okamoto.

Keito se alejó un poco de Hikaru, al llevar la cabeza atrás y gimiendo, tratando de hacer su mejor para ignorar la mirada entretenida de Yaotome.

“Yutti.” dijo él, al acariciarle la cara a Keito. “Haz uso mejor de aquellas manos y prepárale, por favor.”

Keito no dejó de oír el gemido en su oído, pero cuando habló Yuto hizo su mejor para parecer enojado.

“No entiendo porque siempre me toque a mí. Es como cocinar una cena que luego no voy a comer.”

Hikaru rio – alto – y lo mismo hizo Keito, a pesar del hecho de ser él la cena de la metáfora.

“Puedes, si quieres.” se giró ligeramente, provocando al menor. “Comer la cena, quiero decir.”

Yuto hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

“Odio cuando me pones en evidencia.” masculló, al extenderse hacia la mesa de noche, donde habían abandonado el lubrificante la noche anterior. “Y yo que tú no alteraría al hombre que está a punto de ponerte las manos adentro.” sonrió.

Hikaru rio bajo y le abrazó a Keito cuando él buscó refugio entre sus brazos.

Mientras Yuto se ponía a trabajar, el mayor de ellos siguió hablando en baja voz al oído de Keito, tratando de distraerle de la molestia. Seguía repitiéndole cuanto fuera bueno, cuanto le hubiera echado de menos verle de esa manera, y que iba a asegurarse de darle algo para recordarse de ellos cuando hubiera vuelto a New York y...

Y Keito no pudo sufrirlo.

“Hazlo y punto.” rompió, al desplazarse para alejarse de los dedos de Yuto. Fue bastante brusco para que los dos de ellos intercambiaran miradas preocupadas, pero no se apresuró a explicar. “Hazlo y punto, Hikaru. Adentro.” ordenó, luego se giró para darle acceso, al llevar una mano detrás de la cabeza de Yuto para hacerle acercar y besarle.

Si Hikaru había dudas residuales, no lo mostró; le cogió un muslo a Keito, al desplazarlo de manera de llevarlo encima de sus piernas, y luego se acercó aún más, rozando su abertura por un segundo antes de empujar adentro, tanto despacio como posible.

Keito hizo una mueca, tanto de dolor como de frustración, y se aferró a Yuto, al hundir los dientes en su labio inferior, disfrutando inmensamente el gemido que emitió el menor.

Cuando Hikaru fue completamente dentro, Keito se tomó un momento para respirar y acostumbrarse a la intrusión; cuando se sintió listo movió suavemente las caderas, demasiado abrumado para expresar verbalmente el deseo que el mayor empezara a moverse.

De alguna manera, estaba más real que la noche anterior; no había la misma prisa, no había la misma frenesí, y Keito se limitó a estar allí y disfrutarlo, notando todos los detalles que creía de haber olvidado.

Yuto se quedó quieto un poco de tiempo, al mirarle intensamente con una expresión indescifrable en la cara; después de algunos minutos, de todas maneras, quitó la sábana y se fue abajo. Keito sabía perfectamente dónde estaba yendo, pero emitió un grito al sentir la boca del menor alrededor de su erección.

“Yutti...” fue todo lo que pudo decir, al llevarle una mano en el pelo, sin forzarle, sólo guardándole allí.

Lo recordaba. Recordaba cada detalle, todo lo que sentía normalmente, y todo era lo mismo.

No debería haberse sorprendido tanto; había pasado los meses pasados viviendo sólo de esos recuerdos.

Era demasiado, y no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero tampoco estaba raro; su cuerpo forzó el placer a aumentar, mientras una marea llevaba atrás todos los recuerdos y los mezclaba con las sensaciones actuales, y pronto alcanzó el límite.

Trató de avisarles, de alguna manera, pero sólo pudo hacer un sonido que no parecía ninguna palabra real, y con la mano todavía en el pelo de Yuto se corrió dentro de su boca, mientras su cuerpo se apretaba tan fuerte alrededor de Hikaru que le sintió aguantar la respiración.

“Lo...” trató de decir luego, al sentirse muy sensible por el orgasmo y por la manera como Hikaru seguía empujando dentro de él, mientras Yuto acababa de limpiarle con la lengua. “Lo siento. Fue...”

“Ssh.” murmuró Hikaru, al presionarle los labios detrás de la oreja. “Está bien. Está todo bien.”

“Keito...” se quejó Yuto en cambio, y sin esperar le cogió una mano y la llevó a su sexo.

Keito tuvo éxito de concentrarse bastante de tocarle, rápidamente, apretándolo, la cara del menor escondida en su pecho mientras jadeaba y gemía contra su piel.

Fue él a ceder primero, al morderle fuerte la piel a Keito mientras se corría en su mano.

“Tan guapos.” dijo Hikaru detrás de él, la respiración irregular. “Vosotros dos, sois tan guapos.”

“Hikaru, no creo que puedo...” empezó a decir Keito, mientras finalmente el incómodo le alcanzaba, pero el mayor le interrumpió.

“Estoy cerca.” dijo, al presionar la frente contra su nuca y al empujar más rápidamente; cumplió lo que había dicho y se corrió después de un rato, al tenerle tan apretado como posible, al gemir sus nombres una y otra vez, como si no pudiera pararse.

Keito hizo una mueca cuando salió, pero la manera como Hikaru se apresuró a encerrarle de vuelta en los brazos fue bastante confortable de remediar.

Yuto les alcanzó y abandonó la cabeza contra el pecho de Keito, los dedos que dibujaban formas imaginarias en su piel.

Keito no quería hablar, y tampoco quería que lo hicieran ellos Quería quedarse en esa cama e intentar de engañar el tiempo.

Pero no podía.

“Lo siento.” le dijo Hikaru, al besarle una sien. “No debería haber hablado del hecho que tienes que regresar. Al menos, no a menos de veinte y cuatro horas de tu llegada.”

Estaba claro que Hikaru habría entendido pronto lo que le había puesto de mal humor.

“Eres un buen novio.” le dijo Keito, tratando de relajar el ambiente. Yuto hizo un sonido de decepción, que le hizo reír. “Ambos lo sois, de verdad. Soy feliz de estar aquí con vosotros en este momento. Yo, en serio...” tuvo que pararse, antes de volverse demasiado emotivo. Suspiró, al saber qué de todas formas iban a entender lo que quería decir.

“Sí.” dijo Yuto, al levantar la cabeza y al sonreírle con ternura. “En serio... nosotros también.” bromó, al darle un golpe afectuoso en la nariz a Keito.

“No creo que sea justo.” intervino Hikaru. “No te hemos visto en muchísimo tiempo, pensaba que iba a ser todo sexo y divertimiento y cosas así. No tienes el permiso de ser sensiblero y nostálgico en este momento. Eso está bien por una llamada, cuando no puedes _realmente_ disfrutar nuestra fantástica presencia.”

Keito se sentó rápidamente, dejando deslizar a Yuto en el colchón, asustándole.

“¿Sabéis qué? Tienes razón.” dijo con una sonrisa. “Y de todas maneras, no querría privaros de razones para llamarme.” hizo una sonrisita en dirección de Hikaru, que cruzó los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

“Pues los Estados Unidos te han hecho gracioso. Bueno. Como si no tuviera ya bastante novios seguros de ser hilarantes.” dijo, al levantar una ceja.

Al ver a Yuto listo a contestar, Keito se bajó a besarle los labios, y luego se giró para hacer lo mismo con Hikaru.

“Pues.” dijo, al encogerse de hombros. “Lo quiero, ahora. Tal vez es un poco temprano por más sexo, pero quiero el divertimiento y cosas así.” se mordió un labio, al sonrojar ligeramente. “Cuando vamos acabar, puedo deciros cuanto me extrañáis allí y cuanto os quiero. Pero más tarde.” dijo, en voz más baja, al saber qué seguro iban a burlarse de él.

“Más tarde.” confirmó Hikaru con una sonrisa.

Yuto se levantó, al sacudir la cabeza.

“Vale, más tarde.” acordó. “Me temo que mientras yo estaba aquí envejeciendo, tú te volviera adolescente.” bromó, al darle un rápido beso en la mejilla. “Y lo adoro.”

Keito estaba listo. Para el divertimiento, para el sexo, para el amor.

Para hablar. Para cuando las cosas se hubieran vuelto serias. Para cuando hubiera tenido que irse.

Estaba listo para todo, junto a ellos.


End file.
